Tending the Home
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Second in the "Tending" series. "It means that your brother said you backed out of hunting due to female problems. And the last time that happened, I remember my manhood being threatened when I tried to make you feel better." Fluff and INCEST. Don't like, don't read.


Miles stepped out in the early dawn with a mug of coffee in his hand. The air was crisp and clean, not too hot yet but without the bite that came once night fell. As he looked around the landscape, he was surprised at how good his life was turning out.

Hard to believe it was two years ago when he and Charlie finally managed to free Danny from the militia. They still didn't talk about that rather bloody battle or the secrets that were revealed during it. Miles decided he needed to take Charlie and Danny away from the fighting after that. He remembered Nora turning to him as he picked up their packs and asking what was going on. "Free Danny, find a farm," he'd told her before knocking her out. The three were long gone before she had woken up.

Miles had taken them south and west, explaining that the desert air would be better for Danny's lungs. Charlie was for anything that helped her brother breathe better. Danny didn't have much of a say since it was either travel with Miles and Charlie or go it alone which he was not prepared to do.

It was on the road that Charlie finally revealed the exact nature of the relationship she had with Miles to Danny. It had been very awkward for a while after that, the tension in their camp had been thicker than Miles ever thought possible. After about two weeks, Danny finally stepped up and said he was alright with it as long as Miles didn't hurt Charlie. Miles pretended to be cowed by Danny's threat of attacking Miles with a crossbow if Miles did anything to upset his sister. (The kid had asthma for Christ's sakes, Miles could take him.)

They ended up in Nevada. The militia that ran this part of the country wasn't nice. No militia was ever nice. But these didn't know Miles and they were less likely to pick a fight with the honest citizen who was just trying to scrape by. Miles had shown Charlie and Danny the overgrown Las Vegas strip before moving them into the desert so Danny could breathe easier. The nearest town was about five miles away which suited them fine.

"Morning," a voice greeted behind him.

Miles turned to see his nephew exited the house the three of them had set up. Miles and Charlie slept on the top floor while Danny had his own room on the ground. "Morning," Miles nodded. "You're up early."

"Have to be," Danny replied.

Miles raised an eyebrow and Danny gave him an expectant look in return. "Right," Miles said, "Hunting. Almost forgot."

They hadn't settled on a farm like Charlie predicted. Miles was no farmer. But they couldn't settle in town either for fear of being discovered. So they made their living as hunters and trappers. All three of them were able to take down anything from rabbits to coyotes. Working together they had even managed to kill a few bears. All of these were skinned, butchered and extras were taken into town to trade for whatever the little family needed to survive.

The villagers were nice enough people. To them, Miles and Charlie were just a young married couple trying take care of Charlie's somewhat disabled brother. (Miles rarely let Danny pull the disability card. The boy could pull his own weight around here or he could starve.) The lack of rings between the spouses didn't surprise anyone. Who was going to waste metal on things like rings? So all around, it was an easy existence.

"Where's Charlie?" Miles asked, draining his cup.

"She was complaining of female problems," Danny explained.

Miles' eyes widened. "Let's saddle up," he declared, grabbing his long bow.

The family owned two horses they used to pull their cart and carry them to fertile hunting ground. Lots of animals could be found in the desert but some were best hunted in the plains or meadows. Miles had something of a knack for picking the best hunting spots. "Kojack!" Danny called as he climbed into the saddle.

A wild mutt that looked like a crossbreed between a wolf and a German Sheppard came trotting up to them. "How your sister managed to tame that thing, I will never know," Miles sighed.

"Charlie is better with animals than with people," Danny said.

Miles shrugged and led them out. They were back before the sun was fully in the sky. Hunting in Nevada often meant hunting at twilight or early dawn. Anytime where the land wasn't baking from heat. They ate a quick breakfast then began work with the prey they had brought in. Miles was teaching Danny how to butcher on his own while Miles did the skinning. If they could set up a system they would get more work done faster.

"So," Miles said as he was skinning a rabbit, "How's Marta?"

"I don't know," Danny blushed. "Good I guess. Why?"

"You plan to actually ask her out at some point?"

"What makes you think I want to?"

"I'm not an idiot." Danny raised an eyebrow. "I see how you look at her," Miles insisted.

"Like how you look at my sister," Danny shot back.

"Exactly," Miles nodded. "And keep your eyes on the meat, not me. That's good coyote there. We can trade for at least two weeks' worth of supplies."

"Yes sir."

The two males continued their tasks in silence. Miles could hear Charlie moving around in the house but had work he had to finish. It wasn't until lunch that they actually saw each other that day. "Hey there," she greeted, coming up behind him as he was oiling down the saddles.

"Hey there yourself," he responded, twisting around to kiss her lightly. "I'm guessing you're finally fit for human company again."

Charlie playfully pouted at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" she teased.

"It means that your brother said you backed out of hunting due to female problems. And the last time that happened, I remember my manhood being threatened when I tried to make you feel better." Miles turned to look at her. "I like those parts right where they are, thanks."

"I like them where they are too," Charlie chuckled. "And I had one of the oranges we traded for last week."

"Oranges?" Miles asked.

Charlie settled next to him. "That nomad that was wandering cross country gave them to Kara who traded us for those coyote pelts we had left over. She needed them for when winter sweeps in so she can keep warm at night."

Miles thought for a moment before nodding. "That's right, I remember now. Wonder how the oranges survived the trip so well."

"Does it really matter? They help my cramps."

"Then I will clearly have to find more of them."

Charlie smiled. "I don't think that's going to happen unless you intend to go all the way to Florida."

"Might be worth it," Miles shrugged. He saw Charlie's shuttered expression and leaned over to kiss her. "I'm only joking. I can't leave that long. Who would keep you and Danny in line?"

"We can look after ourselves, you know."

"I have seen the way the two of you 'look after yourselves'. It is a damn good thing I am here to keep the house standing." Miles grinned at her outraged expression and stole another swift kiss. Charlie giggled as she leaned in for a softer kiss. "You should go," Miles murmured when he finally pulled away.

"Why?" Charlie asked as she kissed him again.

"Because I have to finish with the tack and you have to tend to the house."

"It can wait."

Miles pulled her close and tangled his hands in her hair. He was about to agree with her when Danny's voice rang out. "Charlie! It's your turn to cook and I'm getting hungry."

Miles groaned. "Never a peaceful moment," he quipped.

Charlie kissed his nose. "I promise I'll make your favorite for lunch. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like it's the best I'm going to get for now."

"That's right."

Miles regretfully let her go so they could both finish their work. "Hey Miles," Charlie called from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

She gave him a brilliant smile. "I told you life would get easier."

* * *

**A/N: **The next story in this series is going to be titled "Tending the Children". Should it be Charlie and Miles' children? Danny and Marta's? Both? Vote by review and we'll find out.


End file.
